


【治侑】Gift & Wish

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【宮治×宮侑】 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：宮治X宮侑
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: 【宮治×宮侑】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051142
Kudos: 5





	【治侑】Gift & Wish

「…治，你有想要什麼聖誕禮物嗎？」

躺在床上準備要入睡的銀灰髮青年聽到來自床鋪上方的雙胞胎兄弟的問題愣了一下，「…啊？難道你要送給我聖誕禮物嗎？」

「怎麼可能？」金髮青年立刻想也不想地回道，「只是突然想到以前每年聖誕節的時候都會收到聖誕禮物，升上高中以後就沒有了不是嗎？」

聞言治勾起一抹充滿嘲諷意味的微笑，「怎麼？難道已經高中三年級的侑くん到了這年紀還想要收到老爸老媽給的聖誕禮物嗎？」

「啊？！」侑有些不悅地叫嚷了一聲，即使他沒有面對面看到對方的表情，治那道滿是嘲諷色彩的話語仍讓他可以輕易地在腦海裡描繪出那張跟自己一模一樣的臉龐現在是什麼表情。

「我只是隨口問問罷了！就像在聖誕節前夕記者在路上隨便採訪路人『你現在最想要的禮物是什麼呢？』的那種隨興罷了！」

侑那傢伙剛剛一定是看了什麼電視節目的採訪才會突然冒出這種問題吧——…

「那麼侑くん現在最想要的禮物是什麼呢——」治用著毫無波瀾起伏的語氣問道，而後他忍不住打了個哈欠，感覺睡意一波波襲捲而來，在他的眼皮被沉重睡意壓垮得快要閉上之前來自他的雙胞胎兄弟的聲音把他從那片睡意之海給拉了出來。

「…喂，クソ治，你那種問法不叫隨興，是叫〝敷衍〞吧？」侑的聲音聽起來十分不滿。

「…你多心了，我問得很認真。」他語氣慵懶地回道。

治揉了揉眼睛強打起精神，如果在這時候睡過去的話隔天侑大概會一直在他的耳邊吵吵鬧鬧。為了明天的清靜，他至少要努力撐到這個話題結束為止。…不對，他被睡意給弄糊塗了，跟有沒有話題讓他借題發揮沒有關係，侑不管什麼時候都很吵。

想到每次侑不高興地朝他抱怨怎麼昨晚他們打遊戲打到一半或講話講到一半他就昏睡過去了，他的唇邊不由自主地微微勾起。

「治，你還沒回答我的問題，一開始是我先發問的。」

治剛剛在唇邊綻放的笑意下一秒突然又消失殆盡。  
事實上他還沒想好要怎麼回答這個問題。  
他不想老實回答問題，但也不想說謊。  
…這種時候說不定就這麼睡過去迴避問題是最好的。

等了好一會兒侑都沒有聽到任何回應，他挑了挑眉，「喂，你該不會是睡著了吧？」他有些不悅地問道。

過了半响後一道沉穩的嗓音從床鋪下方傳來，「…在問別人問題之前不是應該先說自己的答案嗎？」

「啊啊—？！我又不是在問名字！」侑狠狠皺眉，他完全不能明白為什麼治那傢伙從剛剛開始就一直把話題丟回到他身上，就像是在逃避問題似的，但這又不是什麼很難回答的問題。「你今天是怎麼了啊？感覺比平常還要麻煩。」

面對他的不解，他的雙胞胎兄弟沒有為他解答反而是把他晾在一片沈默裡。  
即使他們是雙胞胎，有時候他還是搞不懂治在想什麼。連這種只不過是他隨口問問的小問題都要跟他計較個什麼優先順序嗎？  
雖然治常常說是因為他太笨了才會不懂他的想法，但他覺得是治太難搞懂。

「我知道了我先說總可以了吧？」等不下去的侑先開口了，他閉上眼想了一會兒，「嗯——現在沒有特別想要的東西……啊，希望排球打的更好？明年的春高能拿下優勝？」

完全意料之內的答案。  
侑對排球的『愛』，果然沒有其他人事物可以超越吧。

治微垂下眼，壓下心裡複雜的情緒用平常的口吻吐嘈對方：「笨蛋侑，你是在許新年新希望嗎？」

「吵死了！總之我回答了，換治該回答我的問題了吧？」

「我想要的禮物……」他頓了頓，遲疑了好一陣子後才繼續說道：「想了想我還是不想告訴侑。」

「啊？！」侑不可置信地叫了一聲，「什麼啊治你這個小氣鬼！！以後生日的時候我絕對不會送你生日禮物！」他生氣地大吼著，接著像是負氣般地翻了個身，他決定這個晚上都不要再跟治說上一句話。

「那是有送過生日禮物的人才能說的話吧…」治有點無奈地輕嘆著。

怎麼可能說的出口。  
他想要的禮物從很久以前就沒變過。至於到底是多久以前他也記不得了。

但他的願望從來沒實現過。  
今後也不會有實現的可能。

既然是無法實現的願望那根本沒必要說出口吧？  
何況當他的願望化為言語的那一瞬間，不但可能什麼都得不到，可能還會失去的更多。

每當聖誕節來臨之時，看到商家們在店面櫥窗內擺設的各式精美的聖誕禮物、在街道上從他身邊跑過去的孩子們一個個抱著特別包裝過的禮物盒、周圍的人帶著期待興奮的表情玩著交換禮物——當他看到這些景象時，他都會一再認識到自己長年以來的願望是多麼愚不可及。

他像個笨蛋似的在心裡叫罵過自己幾千次幾萬次為什麼不趕快放棄這個蠢願望，但這麼長時間過去他至今仍沒辦法放棄。  
就像侑對排球的熱愛與執著一樣，他也有同樣的熱情與執著心——只不過對象既不是排球也不是任何食物，而是跟他長的一模一樣、個性自我又任性的雙胞胎兄弟。

微弱的月光隨著時間推移透過窗戶緩緩照射到他的腳踝邊，耳邊傳來來自上方的淺而均勻的呼吸聲。治翻了個身闔上眼，在睡意侵蝕他的全部意識之前，他像是祈禱般地默默在心裡想著——即使他永遠拿不到他真正想要的禮物，他還是希望像現在這種日子能夠一直持續下去。在即將入睡時聽著侑的呼吸聲，這種再普通不過卻又不知道可以持續到什麼時候的日常生活，如果能一直持續到他們兩人都變成八十歲的老爺爺的話那就好了。  
…如果能成真的話，那就太好了。

End。


End file.
